Geração X
by Cain Marko
Summary: Um dia pessoas começam a ganhar superpoderes.Nesse dia uma guerra é marcada entre humanos e mutantes.[Fichas Encerradas]
1. Chapter 1

1868

Foi quando os poderes mutatante começaram a se manisfestar.Várias pessoas foram "contaminadas" pelo "vírus".

2008(140 anos depois)

Inumeras pessoas contaminadas.Mutantes tentam viver como pessoas normais,alguns não podem por causa de sua aparencia,outros decidem ir para o lado negro da força,outros querem apenas ajudar,mas a raça humana rejeita e tem medo do que é estranho a ela.Será possivel humanos e mutantes viverem em paz?

Uzumaki Naruto(Disponivel)

Poderes:Ciberpatia,Telecinésia

Nível:Delta

Uchiha Sasuke(Disponivel)

Poderes:Telepatia,Velocidade sobre-humana,Super força

Nivel:Alpha

Haruno Sakura(Disponivel)

Poderes:Fator de cura,Super força,Ilusionismo

Nivel:Delta

Hyuuga Neji(Disponivel)

Poderes:Velocidade sobre-humana,Poderes intercinéticos

Nivel:Delta

Hyuuga Hinata(Disponivel)

Poderes:Poderes intercinéticos,Força sobre-humana,Vôo,Telepatia,Controle de feromônios

Nivel:Alpha

Yamanaka Ino(Disponivel)

Poderes:Absorver a essência

Nivel:Gamma

TenTen(Disponivel)

Poderes:Vôo sub-sônico, Invulnerabilidade, Super-força

Nivel:Alpha

Hatake Kakashi(Disponivel)

Poderes:Mimetizar a aparência de qualquer humano,mutante,animal,objeto,etc.Telepatia,Telecinésia

Nivel:Ômega

Orochimaru(Disponivel)

Poderes:Invulnerabilidade,Absorver Impactos,Controle dos elementos da natureza

Nivel:Ômega

Kiba(Disponivel)

Poderes:Telepatia,Telecinesia,Ciberpatia,Controle do DNA

Nivel:Alpha

Kurenai(Disponivel)

Poderes:Agilidade e Velocidade sobre-humanas

Nivel:Epsilon

Tsunade(Disponivel)

Poderes:Fator de cura,Curar outras pessoas

Nivel:Delta

Uchiha Itachi(Disponivel)

Poderes:Tem o corpo feito de eletricidade

Nivel:Gamma

Deidara(Disponivel)

Poderes:Telepatia,Telecinésia,Ciberpatia

Nivel:Alpha

Pain(Konan)

Poderes:Criar universos paralelos,Controlar o tempo(hora,minuto,segundo,etc)Velocidade sobre-humana,Absorve quantidade ilimitada de energia,Super-força,Teletransporte,Telepatia,Pyrocinesia,Cidrocinesia,Cryocinesia,Telecinesia

Nivel:Ômega

Humanos normais:

(Pain)Konan:

Estuda com Pain e é apaixonada por ele desde a infancia.

(Disponivel)Sabako no Gaara:

Agente da Força Especial Anti-mutante

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ficha:

Nome: (duh'h)

Codnome:(opicional!Mas se for colocar é tipo:Spiderman,Superman,Homen de Gelo,etc)

Idade: (duh'h)

Aparência: (como o personagem é,cabelos,olhos,etc)

Raça:(Humano ou mutante)

Personalidade: (introvertido,extrovertido,inteligente,etc)

Aliados: (aquele que pretende destruir os seres humanos,o bonzinho que salva eles ou você é não é aliado de ninguem?segue somente seus pensamentos e idéias?luta por seus ideais?)

Poder: (o poder/os poderes que o personagem tem(duh'h).Se for humano nem precisa colocar isso na ficha)

Amigos: (quem são seus amigos?Akatsuki?Naruto,Kakashi e os outros?Outro?Tem amizade com pessoas dos dois lados?Nenhum?Etc?)

Inimigos: (Akatsuki?Naruto,Kakashi e os outros?Outro?Nenhum?)

Par: (coloque seu par aqui)

Já se conhecem: (sim ou não??)

História: (coloque a história do personagem aqui)

Parentes: (coloque os parentes,se estão vivos ou não,etc)

Cena: (opcional)

Tenten mandar fichas de humanos também

Mutantes são classificados nos seguintes niveis:

Alpha: Grandes poderes sem alteração física

Beta: grandes poderes com alteração física não prejudicial

Gamma: Grandes poderes com alteração física prejudicial

Delta: poderes pequenos, sem alteração física

Epsilon: Pequenos poderes com alteração física

Zeta: homo sapiens q apresenta pequenas mutações, tais como: mamilos sobressalentes, dedos ligados, dedos sobressalentes

Ômega: mutantes cujo poder pode ser desenvolvido infinitamente


	2. Escolhidos

Gaara:Koori no Sora

Sasuke:Louise Matsumoto

Itachi:Tenshi Nami

Orochimaru:Kanabi Hatsuki

Sakura:Mitsukachi Takeo

Hinata:Cain Marko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minha ficha(ta OP mas vocês também podiam fazer as suas desse jeito eu não faei que era proibido):

Nome: Cain Marko(seu nome verdadeiro é Shin)

Idade: 17

Aparência: Tem os cabelos prateados e os olhos azuis,corpo atlético,pele clara,alto

Raça:Mutante

Personalidade: Inteligente,sofre de narcolepsia,calmo(às vezes)

Aliados: Luta por seus ideais

Poder:

Manipulação da Realidade (latente): Habilidade de manipular a realidade. Poderes de distorção da realidade num nível potencialmente infinito, moldando os limites e leis do tempo e espaço. Suas habilidades são tão grande que ele pode criar um universo compacto, como uma realidade alternativa. Um universo compacto é um cosmos que não é igual ao nosso em tamanho.

Manipulação Molecular: habilidade de rearranjar a estrutura molecular da matéria, até mesmo em escala cósmica.

Telepatia (latente): Ele pode ler mentes e projetar seus próprios pensamentos na mente de outros num raio de 400 esforço ele pode aumentar consideravelmente esse raio. Dentre suas habilidades telepáticas constam:

Ilusão Telepática: Habilidade de criar ilusões telepáticas realísticas e fazer as pessoas vivenciarem eventos que não estão realmente acontecendo.

Manto Telepático: Consegue mascarar sua presença, não sendo detectado pelos outros, conseguindo estender essas defesas a outras pessoas próximas a ele. As vezes suas habilidades podem protegê-lo de ser contra-atacado por telepatas mais poderosos, dependendo do nível destes em utilizar habilidades psíquicas.

Ligação Mental: A habilidade de desenvolver uma ligação mental com uma pessoa.

Camuflagem telepática: Habilidade de disfarçar a si e a outras pessoas, fazendo sua presença ser diferente (como por exemplo mudando a aparência de roupas)

Controle Mental: Habilidade de controlar mentes de outros apenas com um pouco de concentração.

Possessão Mental: Habilidade de possuir a mente de outra pessoa e usar o corpo dela como se fosse o seu próprio.

Alterações Mentais: Habilidade de alterar mentes de outros com sua força de vontade.

Amnésia Mental: Habilidade de causar perda de mémorias específicas e amnésia em uma pessoa ou num grupo de pessoas.

Escudo Psíquico: Habilidade de levantar um escudo psíqucio de proteção pra si e pra outras pessoas.

Rajadas Psiônicas: Consegue projetar rajadas de força psiônica que afetem a mente da vítima sem efeitos físicos, causando dor, deixar a vítima inconsiente ou até mesmo matando-a.

Projeção Astral: Habilidade de fazer uma viagem astral e se comunicar com outros seres astrais ou fazer contato com os pensamentos ou memórias de outras pessoas.

Detecção Mental: Pode sentir a presença de outro mutante super-humano num pequeno raio, percebendo radiações mentais distintas emitidas por esse ser.

Tranferência Mental: Habilidade de transferir sua mente e poderes para o corpo de outra pessoa.

Telecinese (latente): Possui habilidades telecinéticas que permitem-no levitar e manipular seres vivos e objetos inanimados. Ele consegue erguer mais de 10 toneladas de peso também voar em alta-velocidade.

Precognição (latente): Habilidade precognitivas, que se manifestam em seus sonhos, fazendo-o ter visões de possíveis eventos futuros. Embora existam incontáveis futuros possíveis Cain vê o mais provável futuro e consequentemente suas previsões tem grande probabilidade de se tornarem realidade. Em contrapartida, ele não consegue ter visões de mais que alguns dias no futuro. Esse poder já se desenvolveu a ponto de Cain poder ver imagens futuras mesmo consciente.

Transe (latente): Habilidade de se colocar num estado de transe e permanecer consciente. Enquanto se mantém em transe ele consegue projetar uma imagem intangível de si mesmo de aparência fantasmagórica pra outro local, permitindo a ele ver e ouvir o que acontece nesse local.

Rajadas de Energia : Pode disparar de suas mãos/olhos rajadas de pura energia concussiva.

Tem o dom de analisar todo o código genético de uma pessoa e detectar suas prováveis mutações, ativando, se assim desejar, uma mutação latente ou modificando mutações pré-existentes.

Absorve quaisquer formas de energia cósmica,como a energia de uma estrela por exemplo.

Tem poder sobre toda a matéria, manipulando-a em escala molecular

Absorver quantidade ilimitada de energia

Abrir portais entre pontos no espaço ou seus universos compactos

Força Sobre-humana:É capaz de aumentar sua força infinitamente.

Invulnerabilidade:Resiste até mesmo a um impacto equivalente à 100.000.000 Kilotons

Imortalidade.

Juventude eterna.

Manipula as energias quânticas do universo, tendo percepção extrassensorial, capacidade de disparar rajadas de energia concussiva, liquefazer ou desintegrar matéria, levitar e afetar energias eletromagnéticas.

Super Ventriloquismo: Cain pode mandar sua voz para distâncias bem distantes.

Cain é capaz de disparar uma poderosa rajada incinerante dos olhos, o efeito ômega.Ele não precisa dispará-lo em linha reta, podendo mesmo mudar sua direção no meio do caminho, fazendo complicadas curvas e desvios. Esta rajada tem o efeito de desintegrar, alterar a matéria, curar, teleportar ou dispersar através do tempo, de acordo com sua vontade.

Ele também é capaz de criar vida a partir do próprio poder.

Visão: Em adição à visão de Raio-X e a visão laiser,Cain também recebe visão telescópica e microscópica.Pode ver através de distâncias interestelares e observar eventos que ocorreram em um nível microscópico ou atômico. Ele pode ver todo espectro eletromagnético incluindo infra-vermelho e ultravioleta.

Cain pode sobreviver sem água,comida,descanso,e não precisa de ar para sobreviver.

Amigos: Ninguem

Inimigos: Naruto e cia

Par: Hinata

Já se conhecem: Não

História: Seus poderes começaram a surgir quando ainda era bem pequeno,o que é estranho porque costumam aparecer na puberdade.Quando tinha 1 ano fez,sem querer,sua mãe engravidar de o passar do tempo Cain foi descobrindo novos poderes,que escondera da mãe,mas a energia foi muita e ele não conseguia se controlar e,num raio de 400 km,Várias pessoas morreram,entraram em isso ele saiu de casa e foi expulso da cidade,partindo para New York e mudando de nome.

Anos depois descobriu que Naruto estava na cidade,não só ele mais Gaara também,que era o melhor agente anti-mutante.

Parentes: Irmão/filho(técnicamente Naruto é filho dele pois ele o criou a partir de seus poderes)Naruto,primo Gaara

Cena: (opcional)


End file.
